Le départ de l'homme à la biche
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Severus a survécu, grâce à Lily. Mais trop de gens le détestent, il décide donc de partir. Il veut dire adieu une dernière fois a celui qui l'a accompagné dans sa presque mort. Snarry. Fluff.


**Bonjour, voici un OS sur l'univers d'Harry Potter (encore), un petit Snarry tout doux... Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Le départ de l'homme à la biche**

Il suffoque, immobile sur le plancher de la Cabane Hurlante, tandis que le Mage noir, Voldemort le bien nommé, lui murmura un faux « désolé », son serpent ondulant dans sa sphère, ses crocs couverts de son sang.

Severus Rogue est en train de mourir.

L'homme serpent partit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le jeune Potter qui surgit, avec Weasley et Granger.

Oh Dieu quelle mort d'être veillé par le fils de son pire ennemi...

Il sentait ses souvenirs couler, pendant qu'Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'endiguer le flot de sang.

Cela le toucha de voir ses efforts, alors même que ce garçon devrait le laisser crever comme une pourriture,après tout ce qu'il a fait, lors de sa scolarité... Ou alors il se souvenait des rares moments ou il essayait de sauver sa vie, pour...

« Prenez-les... »

La Miss-je-sais-tout fit surgir un flacon.

Jamais il ne lui a avoué que c'était la meilleure élève de la classe, à l'instar de...

« Regardez moi... »

Lily. Sa douce Lily.

Enfin, il va pouvoir la rejoindre.

Le fils Potter, doucement, souleva sa tête, la cala sur ses genoux, caressant doucement ses cheveux, pleurant, à cause d'une mort qu'il a provoqué... Même si il s'agissait de son maître des potions qu'il détestait.

Severus put apercevoir Lily au travers de ses yeux d'émeraude.

Mais elle s'effaça, au profit de ce garçon aux cheveux d'ébène, le caressant d'une douceur absolue... Son cœur se serrait, tandis qu'il sentait les larmes de Potter tomber sur lui, couler sur ses joues, et qu'il murmurait de paroles dont il ne saisissait plus le sens...

_Il est temps._

Doucement, il expira, avec comme seuls témoins de sa fin le trio d'or qui, sans le savoir, l'avait bercé et réchauffé d'une douce lumière.

Pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, il avait eut droit à de la compassion.

.

.

.

Il flottait dans un endroit immaculé, qui prit bien vite la forme d'une gare. Nu comme à la naissance, Severus invoqua rapidement des vêtements, une chemise, un pantalon, une cape et des bottes, tout noir. Il se releva, ainsi vêtu, et reconnut la voie 9 ¾ malgré sa vision plutôt floue.

Sur un banc, deux silhouettes semblaient discuter... Et l'attendre.

Dumbledore était vêtu d'une robe immaculée. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. Il se leva et l'accueillit.

-Severus. Vous avez réussi ?

-Réussi quoi ? Croassa le mort. J'ai foiré ma vie et j'ai encore protégé l'avorton de Potter, indirectement... J'ai vraiment eu une vie foutue en l'air...

-Il a gagné, sourit le vieux mage. Grâce a vos efforts.

-Tant mieux... On est ou là ?

-Question que Harry m'a également posée...

-Il est mort ?!

-Oui et non... Ou bien non et oui, répondit le vieillard. Mais passons. J'ai ici quelqu'un qui désire vous voir avant votre choix.

La seconde silhouette s'approcha. D'abord floue, puis mieux dessinée. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure cuivrée. Aux yeux d'émeraude.

-Lily...

Elle ne souriait pas, ne semblait ressentir aucune émotion. Ses yeux le brûlait.

-Severus.

Elle s'arrêta à côté de Dumbledore.

-J'ai des reproches pleins la bouche, Severus, mais je vais les mettre de côté. Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu as fait, jamais. Mon garçon va pouvoir vivre, grâce à toi. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Le fait d'avoir sauvé et aidé Harry te permets de choisir. Ou tu prends un train avec nous -car j'imagine que tout comme nous, tu vois la voie 9 ¾- ou tu peux repartir, et terminer ta vie.

-Lily... Ce que j'aurais voulu c'est vivre avec toi. Je t'aime tellement... Mais il a fallu que tu ailles avec ce Potter...

-Mes choix sentimentaux ne te concernent guère. Je te suis redevable, mais si tu décides de prendre le train, ce ne sera pas pour t'asseoir à mes côtés Severus... Sache le.

-Tu es dure, tu es dure...

-Ne l'as-tu pas été avec moi ? « Sang-de-bourbe », ça ne s'oublie pas... J'avais foi en toi. Oui, il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose. Ta colère t'as aveuglé... Et je n'ai pas eu tort, vu que tu as rejoint Voldemort...

-Pour te protéger toi.

Lily ne dit rien. Ses yeux reflétaient une incompréhension, de la pitié.

_Comme dans les yeux de Potter._

-Severus... T'as encore une vie. Vis-la.

-Pas sans toi.

-Non. Ce sera une éternité sans moi. Retourne là-bas.

-Je t'aime !

-Non... Fit-elle avec douceur. Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas ton âme sœur... Ce ne sera pas moi qui t'attendras sur ce quai... Sais-tu que la haine peut cacher l'amour ? En cela je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as même su sauter le pas.

Elle s'approcha, sa froideur remplacée par un bonheur léger comme une plume.

-De quoi...

-Réfléchis-y, lorsque tu retrouvera Harry. Et n'oublie pas que bien morte je ne suis pas aveugle...

Son rire cristallin retentit tandis que l'homme semblait bouche bée. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliuer, Lily prit son élan et poussa Severus en arrière, dans une chute qui lui semblait longue, longue...

.

.

.

Il se redressa, respirant a grands traits l'oxygène. La lune brillait. Combien de temps s'est passé depuis sa mort, il n'aurait su le dire.

Depuis sa mort... Entre guillemets.

Il tâta l'endroit de sa blessure, qui n'était plus, remplacée par une fine cicatrice palpitante de magie. Tel était le cadeau de Lily.

_Vis ta vie... Elle en a de bonnes. Ou ? Tous croient que je suis mort. Personne ne me regrettera._

Il revoyait cependant la scène d'avant sa mort.

Potter.

Sa tête sur ses genoux, ses larmes... Sa douceur. La chaleur qu'il dégageait et qui, conjuguée à celles de ses amis, le berçait.

Il sortit d'entre les branches du saule cogneur, rabattant sa cape et se dirigeant vers la cour, éclairée par la lune pleine.

_Il n'y a rien qui me retiens... Je suis un monstre. Quand bien même Harry..._

Il sourit, imperceptiblement.

_Si il a vu mes souvenir, il sait. Mais les autres..._

Le hall était propre. Les sabliers étaient brisés, leur contenu a terre, mais il n'y avait plus de sang, plus de corps, qui étaient tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle.

Il prit l'escalier central, ignorant la lueur venant de la salle, les lamentations, les murmures.

Il grimpa haut, très haut, et arriva là où ses pas le menèrent.

Devant le portrait d'une grosse dame vêtue de soie vieux rose.

Il murmura le mot de passe, passa le trou, et vint dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il était là. Sommeillant dans le canapé. En paix. Enfin.

Severus souleva doucement sa tête et la plaça sur ses genoux. Maladroitement, il commença à le caresser, tout doucement, tandis que ses pensées le rattrapèrent.

Il doit partir.

Il n'a plus rien a faire ici.

Plus rien a apporter.

Son seul et unique regret aura été de s'apercevoir trop tard que ses sentiments n'étaient plus pour Lily, mais pour son fils.

Il resta ainsi, durant des heures, son capuchon rabattu, son visage penché au dessus du Survivant, juste assez pour que ses cheveux caressent ses joues pâles.

« Je deviendrais meilleur, se mit-il à murmurer. A devenir meilleur, à réfléchir... Car j'ai compris. Je suis tellement désolé. Tellement. J'ai tout gâché. Depuis le début... Tu me hais mais moi je suis passé de l'autre côté. Je m'efface de ta vie désormais. Adieu Harry... J'aurais essayé de t'aimer. Et merci de m'avoir soutenu...»

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du garçon, tandis que Severus reposa sa tête avec lenteur et que, sur la table basse, il fit apparaître un bouquet de roses rouge avec un papier contant ce qu'il lui avait avoué, ainsi que l'annonce de son exil et la demande de lui pardonner.

Severus ouvrit la fenêtre, illuminé par le soleil levant.

-Professeur ?

Harry était réveillé, Severus se retourna et lui sourit, avant de prendre sa forme Animagus, qui se révéla être une chouette noire, et s'envola par la fenêtre.

Partir.

Pour tout recommencer.

Devenir meilleur.

Et retrouver son âme sœur.

Sur le papier noué aux pétales, les mots fusionnèrent avant de former une seule ligne...

« Je t'attendrais à la gare. »

**FIN**


End file.
